


Tobi Doesn't Stop Bothering

by Murasaki_Koi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Koi/pseuds/Murasaki_Koi
Summary: Tobi...
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Hidan & Kakuzu, Hidan & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito & Hidan, Uchiha Obito & Kakuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tobi Doesn't Stop Bothering

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate

It was six in the morning, fucking six in the morning, and Tobi was banging on a pan like a fucking lunatic! Couldn't they have a normal morning?

Getting out of bed Deidara walked to the bathroom, the small mirror reflected his figure in it. The prominent dark circles were accentuated and made it look like she had just risen from a grave and not from a bed.

Finishing brushing his teeth, he spat out the last bit and gargled water. Spitting it, he passed his hand over his mouth, removing the excess water.

Opening the bedroom door he found himself face to face with an orange mask and the damned slaps of the spoon against the pan.

"Deidara-senpai! I see you woke up" shouted the man-child causing all his misery.

"Correction, you woke me up" He spoke annoyed as he frowned and glared at the jet.

Stepping past him he made sure to bump his shoulders, showing how disgusted he was.

Tobi watched the way his senpai walk away and turn the way to the kitchen, today he was more grumpy than usual and the black circles under his eyes did not help his appearance. Shrugging he decided to ignore it, someone had to wake Hidan.

Walking towards the immortal's room he jumped up and down while humming a nursery rhyme. When he was in front of the door, he raised the pan and spoon above his head, preparing to hit him as hard as possible. One, two and three, the blow of metal on metal made his hands shake and a static sound settled in his ears. But he could not stop long to think because, the door was opened (or smashed) with a bang, he barely had time to avoid the rabid animal dressed as Hidan that left the room.

"Whoever did that will be a sacrifice to Jashin" His face turned to the masked person next to the now destroyed door "You! Little shit ...!"

The insult got stuck in his throat as a particularly angry Kakuzu left the room, the death grip of his hands in which he dared to destroy his face door.

"Do you know what that cost ?!" His dark voice sent chills down Hidan and Tobi's spines. Tobi, being sensible for once, decided to use those opportunities to run to the kitchen.

Hidan, on the other hand, was a very different story. Instead of saving his ass, he added fuel to the blazing fire inside the green-eyed one.

"What if I know how much it is worth?" He said in a mocking tone making Kakuzu narrow his eyes more and his frown deepen more, if that was possible. "I don't know, and I don't care!"

As soon as he finished his sentence when he was thrown into the kitchen, the immortal's flying body swept away a plate of dango that was on the table, ending up full of candy and a broken countertop. Lifting his gaze from the mess he saw Itachi, he looked very angry.

The mangekyo sharingan was shown on the onyx, and soon Hidan found himself crucified in a red dimension.

Deidara, who watched the show just muttering something about "stupid idiots getting caught".

The rest of the organization made a silent agreement to never, ever, play the Uchiha dangos.

A normal morning in Akatsuki.


End file.
